Tell Us Everything
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She had come back... but why did she leave to begin with? And what awaits Yukie now? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. With Everything New

_**January 10th 2019…**_

_Amanda had stopped throwing up and Finn helped her out of the restroom on the airplane, helping her sit down as Hunter stood up and walked over to them._

"_Mandy, you feeling air sick, kiddo?" Hunter asked._

"_I don't think it's that… never gotten air sick." Amanda responded as she drank some water and Finn lightly rubbed her right side._

"_Maybe we should've brought that blue haired freak who used to be a nurse." Charlotte replied in a condescending tone._

_"Cut it out, Charlotte!" Finn replied_.

"_Do you have an off switch somewhere, Charlotte? Because I think it's time that you press it and shut your mouth instead of calling Yukie and everyone else names, you brat!" Amanda responded, Charlotte startled at her aggravated tone and Hunter lightly rubbing Amanda's left shoulder._

"_You might be coming down with a fever, kiddo." Hunter suggested._

"_She just really pisses me off." Amanda replied as Finn checked her for a fever and found none._

"_Temperature's normal." Finn responded._

"_When we land, I think you should be checked out by a doctor." Hunter replied._

_Amanda cringed a bit at that thought but Finn and Hunter knew it was out of her dislike of hospital, Finn lightly kissing his fiancee's right hand._

_Hunter and Amanda hugged and Hunter went back to his seat, glancing at Charlotte._

"_Please don't give her any more hell over Yukie leaving." Hunter responded._

"_Not my fault that Mandy's been off kilter and getting aggravated over little things lately." Charlotte replied._

"_Charlotte, if that was you going through the same thing like Yukie or Mandy, what would you do? You don't know, because you've remained heartless." Hunter explained._

"_And you're not piecing it together. Mood changes, sickness… sounds like Mandy's pregnant." Charlotte replied quietly._

"_Don't change the subject, Char." Hunter responded._

_Back in their seats, Finn was lightly rubbing Amanda's right thigh._

"_Don't let her get to you, Love." Finn replied quietly._

"_For nearly 18 years, I've known her. Charlotte actually used to be nice but now it's all gone to her head and she's horrible to people who she doesn't consider to be on the same level as her." Amanda responded._

"_If Yukie was here, she would have defended you as well." Finn whispered._

"_Yeah…" Amanda responded as Finn held her to him, Amanda closing her eyes in a tired manner._

_And Finn found himself thinking things over, trying to find a reason why Yukie left…_

**Present time…**

The rented Traverse had to be stopped as Finn held Amanda's hair back as she threw up, Jordan Devlin looking back at his friends.

"Is she sick or something?" Jordan asked after Amanda had stopped throwing up and closed the sliding door on the passenger side.

"It was a rough flight over here." Finn responded as Amanda drank some water.

"Charlotte was running her mouth?" Jordan replied as he drove again.

"Yep, and even called out Yukie in front of us and Hunter." Finn responded.

"Hunter had gotten her to shut up. I question myself why I was ever friends with Charlotte to begin with." Amanda replied as she saw a text from Hunter.

_'You three make it to the hotel safely?'_

'_Jordan had to pull over, I felt sick again.' _Amanda responded.

_'Have you got yourself checked out yet? Kiddo, I'm worried about you.' _

_'Haven't yet. I know, I'm stalling because you know how I am about hospitals.' _Amanda responded as she looked through her calendar on her LG Aristo 3.

She had initially chalked up missing last month to stress… but now she wasn't so sure.

"Jordan, could you stop at a Walgreens, please?" Finn asked, Jordan nodding. "You've gotta know or it'll drive you crazy, Darlin'." He whispered to Amanda.

"You're right… the others are gonna flip their lids." Amanda responded quietly, Finn entwining his left hand with her right one.

"I'm here with you, Love. No matter what obstacles we face, I will still be here." Finn replied before they kissed.

At the hotel, Hunter was on a video call with Ric and had explained it.

"I'm so sorry that Charlotte's been antagonizing Mandy." Ric responded.

"Ever since she lost her title to Becky, she will never change. She was once nice to everyone, but doesn't look at them who is at her own level." Hunter explained.

"I guess it did get to her. Everything else okay?" Ric replied.

"Everything is set for the opening of the Performance Center here and even Blackpool. But there will be a surprise for Mandy and even everyone here in the UK." Hunter responded.

"Hopefully that surprise goes off without a hitch, old friend." Ric replied.

In their room, Amanda absentmindedly tapped her fingernails painted in Essie's Mind-Full Meditation with Essie's Mademoiselle layered over it against the table as she and Finn waited for the clock to tick down… and Finn lightly rubbed her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm nervous too, Darlin'." Finn responded before kissing Amanda's left cheek.

"I'm hoping we can hold off on telling the media for a while… not much is kept private nowadays." Amanda replied before the timer sounded and Amanda pressed the button to silence it… and picked up the two tests, their eyes widening and the two smiling before they hugged and kissed.

"We're going to be parents, Love." Finn responded as he still had his smile on his face.

"We are…" Amanda replied as Finn lightly rubbed her stomach. "There's a tiny human on the way… our little miracle." She responded before they kissed.

A few floors above, Yukie looked out at the snow… and smiled slightly.

"So great to be out here, instead of a hospital bed." Yukie whispered, before adjusting her long teal blue hair wig.

Looking at her Samsung Galaxy S9, she looked through pictures of her and Amanda.

_'I wish I didn't say I was leaving WWE, making everyone cry for me… But I was getting weaker. But this time… things are going to change.'_ Yukie thought, before sitting down on the bed and unzipping her duffle bag to reveal some of her clothes and her anime style ring attires.

She knew starting over was what she needed.


	2. Hitting The Restart Button

_**January 4th 2019, Wrestle Kingdom 13…**_

_In the backstage area as a guest, Amanda glanced at her phone and saw a text from Baron asking her to come back to the states._

_'Mandy… Monday Night Raw isn't the same without you! Why the hell are you all the way over there?!' _

_'My fiance and I are on vacation, you twit! We will be back tomorrow!' Amanda responded, which evoked a snicker… and she saw Jay White._

"_Aggravating co-worker?" Jay asked._

"_Yeah, he is and he was recently thrown out of power." Amanda replied before her phone chimed again._

'_You better be back soon, or I'll have to fly out there by myself… if Yukie was here, she would've stopped me.' _

"_Nothing from her?" Jay asked._

"_And it's not like her at all." Amanda responded as Finn and Tama walked over to them… and Finn and Amanda kissed but he noticed that she was pale and low on energy._

"_You okay, Darlin'?" Finn asked._

"_Yeah. Just jetlagged, I guess." Amanda replied as Tama glanced at his phone to see a text from Yukie._

_'How's the show going?'_

_'Going great but I'm a little worried, one of our backstage guests isn't feeling so well.' Tama responded, Yukie not knowing who it was._

_'Oh okay. Well, when you get the chance, I have great news to show you when you come back to the hospital.' Yukie repiled._

_'Alrighty.' Tama responded as Jay noticed Amanda's ring and smiled at Finn._

"_About time you proposed to this lovely lady." Jay replied._

"_Jericho might not see it that way." Finn responded._

"_Where the heck is Y2J anyway?" Amanda questioned._

"_Probably yelling at the cameraman about his match." Finn answered._

"_Or arguing with Naito or the rest of the Los Ingobernables." Jay replied as Okada walked by… and the two glared at each other before Okada left._

_'Chaos and Bullet Club fight worse than The Shield and Evolution.' Amanda thought._

_And she knew that tensions could run high tonight…_

**Present time**_**, January 11th 2019…**_

Amanda opened her eyes, picking up her phone and seeing a text from Seth.

_'Did you really have to go over here? I mean, you could have told Hunter that Dean won't stop bugging about you leaving.'_

_'I don't know what Dean's problem is about me and Finn being over here.' _Amanda responded as Finn helped her sit up and put a breakfast tray of dry toast and scrambled eggs on the bed, Amanda thanking him with a kiss and eating.

_'You know that Ambrose is very overprotective of you, Mandy.' _Seth replied.

"He's right." Finn responded.

"Which is why Dean will probably be the first to flip his lid." Amanda replied as she briefly stopped eating to drink her green tea.

"We'll have plenty of time to tell the big news, Love. It doesn't have to be now. And we have a big day ahead of us as well." Finn explained.

"Yeah, true. WWE is opening its own second Performance Center here." Amanda responded before they kissed… and Finn's IPhone X rang, him answering it.

"Yes, Dean?" Finn asked.

"Why do you have Mandy with you? She should be here with me." Dean responded.

"Dean, NXT is where I met my soon to be hubby." Amanda replied.

"And he will be your soon to be dead hubby if he done something wrong to you." Dean warned.

"You're not murdering anyone, alright?!" Seth responded in the background.

"Watch me, Rollins." Dean replied.

Amanda muttered in Irish, Dean turning startled.

"When I get a translator, I'm definitely going to say something to you back in it." Dean retorted.

"Oh hush, you." Amanda replied.

"Finn?!" Dean responded.

"I'd tell you but even I'm shocked that she said that. She's okay, Dean, just stay calm." Finn replied.

"Fine. If something happens to her, I'll be after you like a rabid dog, Balor." Dean responded.

The two hung up and Amanda stood up after she finished eating, her and Finn kissing.

"At this point, I think we should just elope." Finn responded before they hugged and Amanda went to go get dressed.

At the appointment at a nearby clinic, they had confirmed it and Finn recorded the ultrasound as he and Amanda smiled proudly.

At the newly opening Performance Center, Yukie and Hunter were talking.

"Hunter, this place is amazing…" Yukie responded with a smile.

"I know. It's a great start for NXT UK before Blackpool. And are you sure that you're ready to return, Yukie? You haven't told me and my wife about why did you leave in the first place." Hunter explained.

"That plate in my head broke last June, caused an infection… but I'm fully recovered." Yukie replied before they hugged.

"That's great to hear. I mean, we could have lost you if you've continued your career with that serious head injury." Hunter responded after they let go.

"I know… everyone's been asking about me, right?" Yukie asked.

"Wondering what happened… but Charlotte aggravated Mandy yesterday and Mandy told her off." Hunter responded.

"I bet anything that Charlotte's pissed about Mandy and Finn getting married." Yukie replied.

"Yep, and several other things after when she was not the SmackDown Women's Champion anymore." Hunter stated.

"Well she's gotta earn opportunities like everyone else." Yukie responded before she went to go get ready for the YouTube channel videos and Hunter saw Finn and Amanda walk into the building, Finn pulling Amanda's coat off.

"Freezing out there…" Amanda replied.

"Don't worry, it's all warm inside now, Lovely." Finn responded.

"Much better." Amanda responded before they kissed and she took her hoodie wool scarf off as Hunter walked over. "Hey you." She replied as they hugged for a few seconds.

"Do you feel any better now, kiddo?" Hunter asked.

"Much better. We've got some good news, Hunter… I'm pregnant." Amanda answered, Hunter's eyes widening in shock.

"Are you serious, Mandy?" Hunter asked.

"Confirmed it today. 9 weeks." Amanda responded as she handed a sonogram picture to Hunter, who smiled.

"That's great news, Mandy. I got a surprise as well. And you will know later so be patient about it, kiddo." Hunter replied.

The two hugged and Hunter and Finn hugged for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, they won't hear anything about it from me. Congrats, you two." Hunter responded before he left.

"Now how do we go about telling the others? We already told our families." Finn replied.

"I still have a feeling Dean's borrowed a shotgun from someone." Amanda responded.

"Shall we go on vacation again away from everyone until everything blows over?" Finn asked.

"Would be best to if someone tries to kill us." Amanda responded as she checked her phone when it chimed… and saw that Seth had found a link from a tabloid website, the link including a picture of Amanda and Finn leaving the doctor's office.

_'What is this about? Are you sick or something?' _

_'We'll explain it when we get back to the US.' _Amanda responded before she saw a text from Baron.

_'Are you pregnant by that tiny showoff?!' _

"Corbin found out." Amanda replied, Finn pulling her into a hug.

Back in Tampa, Baron was calling John.

"Yes?" John answered.

"Your little sister got knocked up by her showoff fiance." Baron responded.

"Got any proof to back that up, Baron?" John asked.

"There's a tabloid website of him and her walking into a doctor's office." Baron responded.

"Well why aren't you happy about it? I'll wait for confirmation from them first." John replied.

"I'm telling you, man. People are hearing about this now as we speak." Baron stated, before he hung up.

Back in Blackpool, Amanda was practicing what she would say before she saw a text from Becky.

'_How's the pregnancy, Mandy? Are you even asking for attention, since everyone seems not to care about you?' _

_'Becky, what's gotten into you?' _Amanda responded before she felt Finn's arms around her. "Becky is being snippy with me. I love her to death, she's one of your oldest friends but what did I do to aggravate her?" She explained, Finn knowing that Becky could be short tempered at times… and called her.

"Heya, boyo." Becky replied.

"Becky, you were out of line with Mandy. She's not asking for attention." Finn responded.

"Is she crying?" Becky asked, feeling bad.

"No but she's confused as to why you texted that to her. And how did you even find out?" Finn replied.

"On some rumored website. It caught you and her walking in and out of a doctor's office." Becky answered.

"Fucking media." Amanda muttered.

"Hey, I didn't want to believe it, but I just wanted to know if it's true coming from you two." Becky responded.

"Well it is." Amanda replied.

"And I'm sorry I jumped the gun about the attention thing. And watch your mouth around my godchild." Becky apologized.

"She means it, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"It slipped out." Amanda replied before they kissed.


End file.
